Daughter of lightning
by Sky Calliope
Summary: 1 daughter of lightning, 2 friends, 1 prophecy, 1quest. What will happen to Camp Half blood now? Who will be a the hero?
1. prolouge

Daughter of lightning- prologue

**Hi guys, how are you- heres a new pjo story from- yep you guessed it, me! Well, who else would it be from, it's on my account and I'm pretty sure Rick Riordan has NOT hacked into my account.**

**I'm not going to tell you what the story is about except for one clue- look at the title. I want it to be a surprise!**

**Set after house of Hades( so excited, only about 6 days left of painful waiting!) and whatever book comes after that. Lets just assume that Percabeth survive.( and they will, I'm convinced its going to be Leo, although I would prefer non of them to die. But RR said one of the 7 would. If not Leo, I think it will be frank or Percy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo, Rick riordan is, and last time I looked in a mirror I was a girl, not a boy.**

**On with the story!**

**OOoooOOooooOOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO oOOoOoOoOoOOooOoO**

Being a half-blood is no fun.

Believe me, I know, I am one.

My name is Sky. Guess who my father is. (Clue – lord of the sky)

Yep, you guessed it- Zeus, King of the gods, lord of the sky, and god of lightning. Name ring a bell?

At first nobody could work out who my father was- That was until I kinda blew up the Ares cabin with a lightning bolt (Long story and one for another time).

Of course I didn't mean to but the Ares folk were getting on my bad side.

And then there was the glowing lightning bolt and eagle above my head.

There are only 2 other campers in the Zeus cabin at camp half-blood (the camp for Demigods)

One of them is Thalia, the other Jason. He's 16. They both have the same mother and father (sort of). Jason's father is Jupiter, Zeus's Roman form. Jason used to live at camp Jupiter, the roman camp for demigods, until he got on the wrong side of them (also a long story)

Thalia is the oldest of all of us, in a way. That is if you don't count the fact that she was a tree for 6 years (long story) and is now an immortal Hunter of Artemis, meaning she can't age, so long as she keeps her oath to swear off boys forever. While she was a tree she aged slower than normal. If she had aged normally, she would be in her twenties by now but she is actually only 15(a few hours off being 16).

Thalia is also scared of heights, which is kinda ironic, since he dad is god of the sky. Unlike Jason she can't fly. Jason can fly by controlling the wind spirits. I'm working on it as it is not my fault that the wind spirits don't like me.

Then there are the other campers- Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel- I could go on and on.

And then there are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- Heroes of Olympus and saviours of the world.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOooOOo**

**Lets leave it on a happy note then, shall we- I know it is not all that long but it took up 2 sides of a lined a4 sheet. So, what did you think? Let me know by reviewing, they make me happy, you know. This is just a introduction and If you want to find out what happens next you are just going to have to review, because the make me update faster.**

**Remember to check out my other stories,**

**Bye for now,**

**S+l**


	2. Chapter 1

Daughter of lightning- chapter 1

**So here's the new chapter. It's gonna be a little longer than the last one. I am getting a laptop in a few days so I will be able to update more. I can't wait for the house of Hades!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pjo, RR does.**

**OoOoOoOooOooOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO oOOoooOoOoooooOoOo**

So here's how it all started. I was minding my own business- and then BAM! You're a demigod!

It's actually a lot more trouble than you may have thought. If you haven't guessed already.

It was the last day of term at school. My last day at primary school, in fact. I was one of the youngest in my year, at the age of 11. My class had only 16 pupils, yet it was the largest in the school.

Some of the girls were crying about leaving primary. But I wasn't. I mean, what's to miss? I'd be seeing most of the people again anyway. Or so I thought.

My school was on the outskirts of a small village in Scotland, there were 80 people there maximum. Soon I would be going to a school of 800. Or maybe not.

Any way's we were watching Disney's Hercules( totally inaccurate, I know from personal experience that Hades does not have blue fire for hair and that Aphrodite is a whole lot uglier than she was in the movie)

Please don't kill me, Aphrodite, I Was only joking, you're not ugly at all, I promise.

After we watched the movie we had a Greek mythology quiz. Guess who answered all the questions?

Me, that's right, me, the ADHD, dyslexic weirdo. (Did I forget to mention that I'm ADHD and dyslexic, well you know now)

I think I surprised everyone. Including myself.

And that's when it happened. I'd just answered the question' what is the proper name for an offspring and a god?' (Demigod, of course), when our teacher's eyes started glowing, her skin started changing- all leathery and her hands turned to talons. She sprouted wings. She looked at me and growled. Nobody seemed to notice but me.

Believe me it really scary when your teacher turns into a horrible monster and nobody notices but you.

Unfortunately, I thought I recognised the monster, and I was probably right. It was a fury, one of hade's minions. Not good. I had no ideas on what to do. I had a feeling that running away and hiding was just not gonna do it with this monster. And I had no weapons and I couldn't very well defend myself with a table.

Suddenly there was a howl of a wolf and the sound of a hunting horn and a girl of about 16 appeared in the doorway. She had a bow in her hand. Her short, spiky black hair was blown to one side. But the most surprising thing about her was her eyes. They were just like mine. And nobody has eyes like me. I registered all this in a split second.

She shot down the monster with alarming accuracy. The fury disintegrated into dust. Disgusting.

Everyone had noticed something by now. They all ran out of the room. Alarms blared.

The girl approached me. Now that I thought about it, she looked a lot alike me. We could almost be sisters.

She studied me. After like what seemed hours, she spoke. She even sounded like me, the way she formed her words was just like me. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sky."

"You should come with me, Sky."

She sounded like I had just confirmed her worst fear.

"But I don't even know who you are!" I protested.

"My name is Thalia and as for who and what I am, well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

A wolf appeared at her side. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"It's ok," Thalia smiled at me," He won't hurt you."

"What just happened?", I asked.

"Come and I shall tell you," Thalia replied.

She began to walk away. I followed her. She began to speak.

"Sky, you know about the Greek gods?" I nodded. "Well there not just myths, there real. There still around today."

I stopped and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What I man is that your fathers on of them. We know that you have never met your father."

"So who IS my father?"

"Nobody knows."

"Well, that's helpful, let's just go and find nobody, shall we!"

Thalia smiled at me and said-

"Come on, let's go to camp, we can explain it all there."

Without me even having time to say anything, to process the fact that she had practically just told me that I was a demigod sink in, she pulled out two pearls and told me to step on it and think of the words 'Camp half-blood'.

And the next thing I remember is a big crowd of people.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ow, my hands hurt from typing this. **

**Ok, so what did you think, please review and let me know.**

**In one of the future chapters, that I am planning out in my had, Sky will meet two other demigods who she will befriend. I have already decided the name for one but I am struggling to get a good name for the other. So please comment any ideas that you may have. Thanks**

**Next chapter up soon. Still have to finish planning it and typing it but it should be up in the next week or so.**

**Remember to R+R AND PLEASE READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORYS!**

**Thats all for now- Squirrelkit and leafkit xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

Daughter of lightning- chapter 2

**Hi there, it's me again, with another chapter of, the daughter of lightning!,**

**Thank you to The girl with the trident for reviewing this twice and giving me ideas on the names!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-I do not own- **

**Leo- tacos-**

**Me- PJO, and when did you get here, Leo?**

**Leo- don't matter, read on!**

**oOoOooOooOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOooOooOOOoOo**

We land in the middle of a crowd of people. Most just looked their shoulder with a curious glance and others didn't seem to notice a thing, as if this happened every other day. Eventually I was able to see my surroundings, after the crowd had dispersed.

The place was so alien, yet it had a comforting feel to it as if it were the safest place on Earth. Like the place was disconnected from the outside world, yet still knew what was going on.

There were lots of, what appeared to be, cabins. They were all different shape, colour and size. The only thing similar about them was the brass numbers on the doors.

I felt like someone was watching me, so I turned around. There were two people standing there, behind them woods and a lake.

One of them was a girl, the other a boy. The girl had choppy, brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes and the boy had blonde hair and electric blue eyes, like mine and Thalia's.

The boy began to speak, he looked about 16.  
"So you found her, I take it then, Thals."

"Of course I did," Thalia replied," Sky , meet Piper and Jason, Jason's my brother and Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite."

"She knows about, well you know?" the girl called Piper asked.

"Yeah, I know" I answered.

Piper and Jason exchanged surprised glances. I didn't know what they were expecting me to say but what I did say was obviously not what they expected.

"I'm surprised you took it so well", said piper.

"Anyway, where's Percy and Annabeth?" asked Thalia.

Piper pointed towards a low grey cabin.

"Don't ask", warned Jason. Piper nodded and Thalia sniffed in an exasperated way.

Then there was a clopping of hooves and the ground behind me they got nearer and nearer, until the sounded just behind me. Again I turned around, and there in front of me was a-

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oooOOoOOoOoOoOoOO**

**Ha-ha, CLIFFY**

**Well next chapter up soon, I know that this chapter was not that long.**

**Three guesses on what Percabeth were doing in cabin 3. Review and let me know**

**What did you think? Again, review and let me know.**

**Thats all for now**

**Squirrelkit and leafkit xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

Daughter of lightning chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my computer got chucked out and I have just got a new laptop today, which I am typing this on now. Today is my birthday, Yay! Has anyone read the house of hades yet, because I have and it is epic. I finished it at exactly 2.03 am the day it came out. I am already waiting for the blood of Olympus.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter-**

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

Standing in front of me was a … Centaur.

At least, that's what I thought. The being had a human upper body but the lower body of a horse. The man's face was surrounded by curly brown hair, with tinges of grey. The man had a kind face. Then I was interrupted from my thoughts by Thalia,

"Hi Chiron, I found her. Sky meet Chiron, out trainer."

I stared, gobsmacked at the centaur, with an unnerving certainty that this was THE Chiron from the myths. Although, I speculated, I suppose that they aren't really myths, but reality, supposing that this was actually happening, and I was pretty sure it was, and that this wasn't actually a dream.

"You're The Chiron, from the not, so mythy myths?" I asked, anticipating the answer nervously.

"Yes, I am child, and are you sure that mythy is an actual word?" Chiron said.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening, that I was being told that I was a half blood, that, someday I could actually meet my father, whoever he was.

"I, um, err, No" I stuttered, struggling to get the words out.

"Um, I thought so" mused the centaur.

"Do you want me to show her around, before I leave for the hunters?" asked Thalia.

My first thought was- show me around where, and then I thought about the cabins, the wood and the lake. I decided that this place, must be a camp of some sorts.

"Um, yes I think so," Mused the centaur," Get Piper and Jason here to help you, if you wish. Ah, and that reminds me, where are Percy and Annabeth? I must speak to them."

Piper muttered under her breath-"Percabeth!"

Thalia snorted.

Jason, Piper and Thalia all said in unison "You REALLY do NOT want to know!"

"My guess is that there not playing chess," I said, trying not laugh.

By now a small crowd of girls were gathering around the low grey cabin with a bronze number 3 on the door. Unless it was the world's most interesting chess game, I really don't think that's what they were doing. Suddenly the door opened and out walked a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a boy with messy black hair and startling sea green eyes. They were both a little red in the face, as if they had just shared a good joke and had a laughing fit, but something told me that this was not the case. Then the boy noticed the small crowd of girls, all giggling and exchanging money, like they had made bets on something. The boy and the girl, who I assumed were Percy and Annabeth blushed even darker red, if that was at all possible. The exchanged extremely embarrassed glances and the boy took out a pen from his pocket, clicked the end and it turned into, was that a bronze sword. Immediately the girls ran away screaming. Chiron left, after telling the three others, Thalia, Jason and Piper to show me around.

"So, that's Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

Thalia nodded, as did Jason, but Piper couldn't control her laughing. I couldn't blame her, the scene had been rather funny.

Eventually Piper stopped laughing and Thalia said

"C'mon, let's show you around camp half blood."

"Camp what?"

"Half blood"

"Meaning?"

"Ya know, half god, half mortal."

"Oh"

There it was again, the reminder that I was different from the majority of the world. I reminded myself that there was the chance that I could possibly meet my father one day. I could lead a normal life, or at least I thought, I mean, I had been having a pretty normal life up until today, so why couldn't I in the future. And, here at this Camp there was the chance to make new friends, even if this was a camp with people who owned swords, and centaurs who were thousands of years old.

And with that we walked off towards the cabin, towards my new life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO oOOoOOOoOOooOoOoO**

**So, what did you think? Sorry if I blabbed on a bit too much at some points, but it's a chapter, isn't it.**

**For my birthday I got a 10 pound book token thing and I'm going to buy hoh even though I already have it on my kindle.**

**Next chapter out soon, but only if you review, 1 review, 1 chapter.**

**Squirrelkit and leafkit. xxx**


	5. Chapter 4

Daughter of lightning- chapter 5

**Hello again, it's me, with another chapter of Daughter of lightning.**

**Not much to say today so**

**On with the chapter!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOOOooOoOOoO oOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo**

Camp half blood is amazing. Enough said.

Aside from the cabins, woods and lake there is also a climbing wall( oozing lava, for that little extra challenge), the open air dining pavilion, sword fighting arena( not quite sure why), archery range, armoury, volleyball courts and about a bazillion other things. Each one was more awesome than the last.

Jason and Piper left half way through the tour, claiming that they had a class to go to, but funny thing was, everyone else was lounging around outside the cabins. Must have been free time or something. Plus they snuck off into the woods. Wonder where they were going.

Thalia showed me the cabins. One was large and white, like a bank. Another, number 3, was long, low and grey. One was bright red with a wild boar head over the door. A pink cabin smelled so strongly of perfume, it made me want to pass out.

Standing in the door of the red cabin were a pair if ugly boys. Both looked they had joined the military at the age of 1. They were big and muscly. They looked about 15 or 16. AS we walked past they sneered at me, as If I was a large rodent that was being a pest.

"Look, what we have here then, eh, Mark. Probably another loser for Hermes. Bet it hasn't even been claimed yet. So long as it's not a daughter of Ares, The other cabins are welcome to it.!"

"Yeah, or maybe it's another fashion freak for Aphrodite. Then again it doesn't look like much of a beauty queen, does it Darren?"

"Nah, bit of an ugly thing isn't it?"

"I can hear you, you know. Or maybe you didn't know that. Doesn't look like you have many brain cells in those heads of yours."

I don't know what compelled me to speak. I should probably just ignored them. I'm gonna blame the ADHD. I do that sometimes, talk without thinking. My mum was forever telling me to think before I do or say something.

So much for that advice.

"Oh, it has ears, that's new."

"Don't call me 'it', I have a name you know!"

"Yeah, and what's your name, is it 'Ugly'!"

"Nice one, bro. I think that suits it, Ugly, yeah I like that."

"Don't ugly me, what about your self's, you're not that pretty now, are you?"

That got them. Ugly 1 and Ugly 2 looked at each other, trying to decide who was the best looking. Not that either of them looked at all good.

Thalia shot me a warning glance and muttered something like

"She shouldn't have said that, she's a gonner once Clarisse finds out."

"Why shouldn't I have said that", I asked," And who's Clarisse?"

"Clarisse's their head counsellor, the only person who hasn't had to spend the week in the infirmary after she's through with them was Percy."

"Why shouldn't I have said that?" I asked again.

Thalia's reply was a simple," you'll see."

**oOoOoOoOOoooooOooOOOoOoOoOoooOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOo OooOooOooOoOoOooOO**

**Just a short chapter today, folks. Hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know.**

**Next chapter out soon, but only if you review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Squirrelkit and Leafkit**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

Daughter of lightning- Chapter 6

**Hi, it's me , again. Well who else would it be.**

**At the time of writing this not many people are reading this, but I enjoy writing this so I'm just gonna keep writing this until it is finished.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO (unfortunately) Rick Riordan does. All characters that you recognise from the official series belong to him. I call dibs on my own characters.**

**Anyway- On with the chapter!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO oOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOO **

Dinner passed without a problem, if that doesn't include the Ares cabin giving me dirty looks, chucking food at me and tripping me up on the way to the sacrificial flame.

But other than that, no problems.

I had to sit at the Hermes cabin table, as I hadn't been claimed yet. Chiron told that it wouldn't be long. Hopefully.

After dinner was capture the flag. Believe me, it was nothing like the little games that you play at school. Nothing like it. At all.

For one thing, at school you didn't wear armour, or use swords or shields.

But here, without them, you would most likely die. A horrible painful death. Very painful. Extremely painful. Excruciatingly painful. So painful that you can't even begin to imagine it. I think that I've made myself clear. If you didn't get that, it would hurt. Big-time.

I was on the red team. The only people that I even recognised were Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Only Piper and Jason were on the same team as me. I'm not sure that is a good or bad thing. I heard that Percy was the best sword fighter at camp.

I got given some armour that was too big for me, a sword that was far too heavy. I could barely lift it off the ground for more than a few seconds. I have no idea how people defend themselves with them. Maybe I could trip the other team up. You never know, it might work.

On the other team were Percabeth (as Piper liked to call them), The Ares kids, the Athena cabin, The Dionysus cabin, and a few other people that others didn't point out to me.

On the red team was Hermes, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, and the remainder of the cabins.

I'm not going to go into the details of the game. All I'm gonna say is – it got ugly. Real ugly.

The red team won because Jason zapped the Ares kids with lightning and Piper asked them to give us the flag, and somehow they did. Somebody told me that it was called charmspeak.

After the game we all made our way back to the cabins. The Ares cabin were teasing me and calling me names all the way. One tripped me up with their sword. Another nearly took my head off. I got an electric shock from a spear, owned by a girl with stringy brown hair.

As we neared the cabins the girl stepped in front of me. I don't think that the Ares cabin like newcomers. Or maybe it's just me. I hope not.

The girl sneered at me. I really didn't need to see her yellow teeth. Her breath smelled bad. Really bad.

"What's your name, newbie?" she glared at me.

I looked her straight in the eye.

"Sky", I replied.

I wasn't scared of this girl at all. Ok maybe a little bit. But not much.

She growled and said,

"Bit of an ugly thing, aren't you, Sky?"

I really wanted to punch this girl in the face.

"Not so good looking yourself."

I pride myself in my not-so- good comebacks.

Now she looked like she wanted to punch me in the face.

"I wouldn't say that, if you savour your life, punk."

"Your breath smells."

I couldn't think what to say, so I decided to comment on her bad breath. Why not.

She punched me in the face. Hard. I felt my nose break, the blood beginning to drip onto my t-shirt.

So I did the only natural thing. I zapped her with lightning.

Yep, that's right, lightning. I zapped her with lightning.

I don't know how, it just happened.

She flew back 10 metres and slammed into the Ares cabin. The walls fell down on top of her. The crowd that had gathered gasped.

Chiron muttered something like," Gods of Olympus."

I had no idea what he meant, but then everyone looked at something above my head. A few pointed. Everyone began to talk at once. Everyone except for Chiron, Jason, and Piper.

Chiron shouted something that I couldn't quite understand. Everyone fell silent at once. I looked up. Floating above me was a shimmering holographic lightning bolt. The symbol of Zeus. Even as I watched, it started to fade. Soon it was completely gone.

Everyone stared at me, stunned, until Chiron spoke, his voice grave and serious.

"Hail Sky Calliope, Daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods, and Lord of the sky."

I had no idea how he knew my last name. I never told anyone it. But right now that hardly mattered. Right now the most important thing was the fact that I knew who my father was. Zeus, my father was Zeus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOooOooOooOoOoOOoOOoOOoOooooOOoOOOo OOoOoOOoOooOoOoOo**

**Well, maybe her name gave away the fact that her father was Zeus, but oh well. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Sorry if any of the the characters were a bit ooc.**

**Next chapter out soon, but only if you review.**

**Squirrelkit and Leafkit**

**Xxx**

**Also- do you think that I should change my pen name.**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6

Daughter of lightning- chapter 7

**Hi, it's me again**

**I can't believe that this is chapter 7**

**How time flies when you having fun.**

**I went to the shops today to get a copy of HOH, but they didn't have any and told me to come back tomorrow, and I was like, what! I can't wait till tomorrow, oh well I already have it on my kindle.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO**

**Leo- I do**

**Rick riordan- No, Leo, I do. I created you, remember.**

**Leo- Oh yeah, now I remember!**

**Rick Riordan- Good, now go build something that will save your sorry butt in the next book. **

**Leo- what book?**

**Rick Riordan- YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Long live Leo Valdez( Most people are going to think I'm strange for saying that! Wait, I am strange)**

**OOoOoOoOoOo OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was staring at me. Chiron said something to a camper and they rushed off to a large house that Thalia had somehow neglected to show me.

Chiron told everyone to go back to their cabins, except for Jason, who he told to go to the large house, which he called the big house and wait for us to arrive. He said that Thalia would be arriving shortly as both Jason and Thalia were children of Zeus/ Jupiter.

As we walked up to the big house, Chiron explained the importance of me being a daughter of Zeus. He said that after the 2nd world war, the big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had made a promise not to have any more children. Only Hades had not broken the oath. He said that Percy was a son of Poseidon, and Jason, Thalia and I were, obviously children of Zeus/ Jupiter in Jason's case. He said that Percy had made the gods break the oath the previous summer. But obviously, as I was over a year old I wasn't technically supposed to be born.

He said that Hades did have a son and a daughter, only that they were born in the 1940's and that they were locked away in an enchanted hotel for decades. He explained that Pluto, the roman form of hades had 1 daughter but her, also was from the previous century.

As I neared the big house I spotted Thalia Running down the hill. She waved when she saw them.

"What's wrong, Chiron?" She asked when we met outside the door of the big house.

"Come inside, child, and I shall tell you" Answered Chiron.

Thalia looked confused, but dutifully walked through the door.

**OooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Ok, I know its Very short, but I wrote this when I was Half asleep. **

**What did you think? Let me know in a review**

**Please review, I only have three reviews so far, all from the same person. Possibly more by the time I publish this.**

**Next chapter out soon, and I promise it will be longer. But only If you Review. Just 1 would be good.**

**See Ya next time**

**Squirrelkit and leafkit**

**Xxx **


	8. Chapter 7

Daughter of lightning- chapter8

**Oops, it's been a while**

**So I guess I'll update now, seeming as I'm typing this**

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own pjo, hoo or Percabeth, Thalia, Jason, frank, hazel, Piper, or Leo. Or whatever else you associate with this fan fic I only own Sky, daughter of Zeus.**

**Leo: You also don't own Tacos**

**Me( nodding head in agreement)- No, Leo, I don't own Tacos.**

**OooOoOOOoOOOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

Thalia sat down, still looking confused. Jason sat down next to her. The only other seat was on the other side of the room, besides the ping pong table. Yes I said ping pong table. We were in the big house recreation room, which apparently doubled for the meeting room.

On one wall was a banner that read $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I have absolutely no idea why.

Chiron had morphed into what appeared to be wheelchair mode. I decided to ask him about that later. That and the banner. And maybe why I had seen a stuffed leopard head on a wall on the way in.

On another wall was a banner that read €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Again, I had no idea why. I decided to ask Chiron about that later as well. Maybe they were having a battle between euros and dollars. Why not pounds?

Weird.

Chiron cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Jason, Sky, you may know why we are here. Thalia you probably won't."

Thalia muttered something about knowing less than Hera. Jason shot her a warning glance. I just looked confused.

"Thalia, there has been a… interesting change of events." He paused before the word interesting.

"Real interesting", Jason murmured.

"Why are we here, Chiron?" Asked Thalia.

"Well", Chiron began, "Sky has been claimed as a daughter of Zeus."

Thalia gawped at Chiron, and then at me. I stared, embarrassed at the floor.

"What about the oath- That was only broken up last year!"

"It seems that your father has broken the oath yet again." Chiron spoke.

Thalia nodded.

"I'll show her the Zeus cabin, then, Chiron." Thalia said.

"Yeah, me to," Jason agreed.

Chiron nodded and pointed to the door, indicating that we should leave. As we made to leave Chiron summoned me back.

"Sky, you do realise that as a child of Zeus, people will expect more from you. They will expect you to have unique abilities and to be a natural leader. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, Chiron, I do understand. I'll try my best."

Chiron smiled," Good, Now off you go. Your siblings are waiting for you."

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOo oOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOo**


End file.
